1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of hose clamp assemblies, more particularly to a spring liner that is associated with a hose clamp assembly, and specifically to a spring liner with a central, rippled, hose-contact portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hose clamps are commonly utilized to join together hoses and fittings or connectors (referred to hereinafter as fittings), for example, within the automotive industry. Hose clamps, hose and fittings respond to changes in ambient temperature and system temperatures based on the thermal properties of the aforementioned components. Differing coefficients of thermal expansion of these components can result in thermally-induced reductions in clamping force, thus creating the potential for fluid or gas leakage. In addition, changes in elasticity of the hose materials over time due to creep, compression set, or deterioration can also reduce the clamping force and create the potential for fluid leakage.
Various types of spring liners used in conjunction with hose clamps are known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,178,204 and 7,302,741 are exemplary of the art, disclosing a spring liner having two inward projecting ridges with an outward-projecting ridge in between. The ridges create two zones of very high compression in the hose, while the central ridge area creates a zone of lesser compression.
Mention is also made of a co-pending application by the same applicant titled “Hose Clamp With Flat Spring Liner,” filed on the same day as the present application, the contents of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.